You Can Find Me In The Space Between
by KirigiriJxngJing
Summary: After Hades lets loose one of his fiends from the Underworld, Shadow has to make the hardest choice of his entire life. But one pink hedgehog isn't willing to let him go yet... Shadamy


Shadow had to go.

He hated it but he had no choice.

He had to keep the Underworld in check. So nothing would ever escape again.

* * *

The portal to the Underworld had opened.

Shadow went to a hidden part of the Green Hill Zone, where the portal was hidden.

No one was supposed to know he was going.

But he should've known he'd have at least one follower.

"Shadow!" It was the last hedgehog he had expected but.

It was Amy Rose.

The pink hedgehog stared at him and the two locked eyes.

Then Amy did the last thing Shadow was expecting.

Tears had welled up in her eyes and she rushed towards the black hedgehog and embraced him.

Shadow usually didn't like hugs.

But the weird thing was, he didn't try to stop Amy from hugging him.

He just let it happen.

"What are you doing Shadow?!" Amy demanded, pulling away from him. "If you go to the Underworld, you'll never escape! You'll be stuck there for eternity!"

"I know this Amy." Shadow replied softly, holding her hand. "That's why I'm doing it."

Amy put her free hand over her mouth.

"No." She muttered. "No!" She pulled herself towards Shadow again. "You can't do this Shadow!"

"No one will notice Amy. And no one will care..." He muttered.

"I will!" Amy protested. "I'll notice!" She wiped her eyes. "Don't go Shadow. I need you."

"No you don't." He replied. "You have Sonic."

"Sonic's an idiot!" Amy protested. "And besides, he's not you. He's not the hedgehog I love."

Shadow widened his eyes.

_Amy... loves me? How can she? She's perfect and I'm just an idiot._

Amy looked down at the ground, a tear falling from her eyes.

**Amy:** _I didn't know what you_

_Were going through_

_I thought that you were fine_

_Why did you have to hide?_

Shadow looked at her, sympathy in his gaze.

**Shadow: **_I didn't wanna let you down_

_But the truth is out_

_It's tearing me apart_

_Not listening to my heart_

Amy approached him and held his hand. But he soon pulled away.

_I really have to go_

**Amy: **_And I would never stop you_

**Shadow: **_Even though we've changed_

**Amy: **_Nothing has to change_

The two soon locked eyes.

**Both: **_And you can find me in the space between_

_Where two worlds come to meet_

_I'll never be out of reach_

_'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between_

_You'll never be alone_

_No matter where you go_

_We can meet in the space between_

Shadow soon shut his eyes, and turned around.

**Shadow:**_ And nothing can stay the same_

_It's growing pains_

Amy went over to him and forced him to open his eyes. She then held his hands and smiled warmly at him.

**Amy:**_ Be proud of all the scars_

_They make you who you are_

She then let go of his hands and let them fall to her side. She forced her eyes away from his.

_I know you have to go_

**Shadow: **_But I'll never really leave you_

**Amy:**_ Nothing has to change_

**Shadow:**_ Even though we've changed_

**Both:**_ And you can find me in the space between_

_Where two worlds come to meet_

_I'll never be out of reach_

_'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between_

_You'll never be alone_

_No matter where you go_

_We can meet in the space between_

The two grabbed each other's hands and locked eyes. Then they began to circle.

**Shadow:**_ There are no words left to say_

**Amy:**_ I know you gotta find your place_

**Shadow:**_ But this is not the end (no)_

**Amy:**_ You're part of who I am_

**Both:**_ Even if we're worlds apart_

_You're still in my heart_

_It will always be_

_You and me, yeah_

Amy then hugged Shadow. The black hedgehog hugged her back.

**Amy:**_ You can find me in the space between_

**Both:**_ Where two worlds come to meet_

**Amy:**_ I'll never be out of reach_

**Shadow:**_ (I'll never be out of reach)_

**Both:**_ 'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between_

**Amy:**_ You'll never be alone_

**Shadow:**_ No matter where you go_

**Both:**_ We can meet in the space between_

**Shadow:**_ No matter where you go_

**Amy: **_No matter where you go_

The two then locked eyes and laid their foreheads against each other. They soon shut them.

**Both:**_ We can meet_

_In the space between_

The two then shared a tearful kiss.

"I'm sorry Amy." Shadow said softly. "We couldn't be together even if we wanted to."

He sped away towards the portal and quickly jumped in it.

"Shadow!" Amy ran towards the portal and jumped. However, she landed on grass instead of in the portal.

It had closed just before she had reached it.

Amy looked back and finally let the tears fall.

"Shadow..." She covered her face with her hands and let those tears fall. "I love you..."

After a few hours of crying, when it was sunset, Amy soon wandered away from the last place she had seen Shadow.

She looked back one last time.

And when she did, her heart finally gave in.

A hole was formed, a hole that could never be filled.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**Let me know if I should continue this.**


End file.
